Wired docking stations for portable electronic devices typically have only a single physical docking connector to dock one device at a time. The docking station may provide the portable device with power and peripheral functions not provided by the device itself, for example a large(r) screen or high(er) quality speakers.
Wireless docking is known, for example, from WO 2012/117306A1. A wireless docking station (called a host) enables a mobile device (called a dockee) to access to its peripherals via wireless communication between the dockee and the host. The wireless docking station enables applications in the dockee to receive audio and/or video (AV) data. The AV data may originate from the peripherals or external sources of the host, and is transferred in the direction of the dockee device in a data stream, usually called downstream. Also an application in the dockee device may generate or process AV data, and send a stream of AV data to the host device, usually called upstream.